Code DXD
by Lord Emiya
Summary: Lelouch al morir, despierta frente a la Inconsciencia Colectiva para proteger su mundo de las intenciones de Rizevim Lucifer de traspasar la grieta dimensional y propagar el caos en los demás mundos. M por si las dudas
1. Chapter 1

Primera historia (First Story), siempre tuve esa espina de saber como se desenvolvería Lelouch en el mundo de DXD y pues esto continuo por mucho tiempo hasta que dije: "Por que no?", probablemente mi ortografía apeste pero no sean duros conmigo, si llegasen a comentar no sean flamers por favor. Gracias por su atención!

* * *

"Abre los ojos Emperador Demonio" es lo primero que escucho Lelouch Vi Britania 99no emperador de Britania cuando recupero la conciencia, lo cual era inquietante ya que sus últimos recuerdos eran los de ser apuñalado por Suzaku personificando a Zero con el fin de completar el Zero Requiem.

"Qué demonios está pasando, porque estoy en el mundo C?" una vez mas Lelouch estaba en el mundo C, el mismo mundo en el que había rechazado los deseos egoístas de sus padres de derrocar a Dios o mejor dicho a la Inconsciencia Colectiva y así forzar a toda la humanidad a ser uno solo y olvidarse del mañana.

Una vez mas algo pasaba que no estaba dentro de sus planes "Supongo que estoy aquí para ser castigado por todo lo que he hecho" Lelouch lo decía con una sonrisa en la cara ya que a pesar de todo, el había logrado hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, no solo para su hermana Nunally sino por todos los que habían muerto en su intento por conseguir un mundo mejor.

"Por el contrario Emperador Demonio, te he traído hasta aquí para recompensarte con una segunda oportunidad!" Dijo la misma voz que lo había despertado.

"Esto no tiene sentido, que he hecho yo para merecer una segunda oportunidad?" Contesto Lelouch sorprendido. "Simple, haz detenido el intento de tu padre de llevar a cabo la conexión ragnarok, con esto haz evitado que la humanidad se quede estancada y deje de evolucionar" La voz una vez mas contesto.

"¿Quien eres? ¿A que te refieres con segunda oportunidad?" Preguntaba Lelouch, aunque en su interior el ya intuía con quien estaba tratando.

"Tu ya intuyes quien soy Emperador Demonio, soy la Inconsciencia Colectiva"Contesto una vez mas la voz ahora identificada como la Inconsciencia Colectiva "Lo que te ofrezco es a la vez una recompensa y un pedido de ayuda: Por haber evitado la conexión ragnarok te doy la oportunidad de recomenzar desde cero tu vida en un mundo diferente y a la vez te pido ayuda en la situación de dicho mundo; en ese mundo ademas de los seres humanos existen seres con poderes destructivos a la par e incluso mayores a los logrados mediante la tecnología de este mundo y hay algunos seres especialmente poderosos que quieren extender sus dominios y propaga el caos a otras dimensiones o mundos, hay seres de igual poder que se les oponen pero están tan equilibrados en sus fuerzas que cualquiera podría ganar".

Leloch escuchaba toda la información que la Inconsciencia Colectiva le estaba proporcionando y una ferrea determinación se estaba apoderando de el, había sufrido, sacrificado gente, había tanta gente que el había dejado atrás con el fin de hacer del mundo un mejor lugar ya no solo por su hermana Nunally sino por toda la gente inocente que murió.

"En ese mundo los seres mitológicos y Dioses existen, y por el contrario la historia de la humanidad diverge de la de este mundo por varios siglos atrás" Continuaba hablando la Inconsciencia Colectiva ajena al tren de pensamiento de Lelouch. "Por eso a ti que haz conquistado el mundo entero te pido..."

"Lo haré" Interrumpió Lelouch a la voz de la voluntad de la humanidad"Incluso si tengo que volver a convertirme en un demonio para los demás, no permitiré que este mundo que he ayudado a construir se pierda" Hablo Lelouch con la determinación reflejándose en sus ojos"¿Algo mas que deba saber?"

"Tu cuerpo ha sido incinerado en este mundo , pero lo hemos reconstruido y ademas te hemos otorgado control sobre la activación de tu geass; asi como conocimientos mas detallados de la tecnología que llamas knightmere" Respondió la voz una vez mas y continuo: "Seras enviado a una ciudad en Japón llamada Kuoh y tendrás que entrar a la Academia Kuoh, ahí se encuentran unos seres denominados demonios que se hacen pasar por humanos de ellos podrás obtener información y tal vez aliados por lo que hemos podido vislumbrar de su comportamiento"

Lelouch escuchando sonrió"Así que probablemente termine por aliarme con verdaderos demonios, algo apropiado para quien es llamado el _Emperador Demonio_ "

"Esa es toda la información que tenemos para proporcionarte, te enviaremos a ese mundo inmediatamente. Buena suerte _Emperador Demonio_!"

Y así Lelouch fue mandado a otro universo de seres con poderes mayores incluso a los esgrimidos por los Knightmeres de su mundo.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno pues aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, en su mayoría para mostrar como se adapta Lelouch al nuevo mundo en el que esta y su primer contacto con lo sobrenatural; por favor disculpen mi mala ortografia. Si pueden darme retroalimentacion o su opinión del capitulo, se les agradece de antemano y por favor no sean flamers.

También debo añadir que Lelouch llego al mundo de DXD un año antes del comienzo de la historia, sin mas por el momento espero que disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

Lo primero que Lelouch vio al despertar fue un callejón con contenedores de basura, suciedad, periódicos viejos y algunos vidrios en el suelo. Lo primero que hizo fue probar si su geass podía desactivarse como la Inconsciencia Colectiva dijo que haría, efectivamente logro activar y desactivar su geass en ambos ojos.

"Perfecto, ahora comencemos" Lelouch comento sonriendo, mientras se dirigía fuera del callejón a investigar la ciudad en que se encontraba.

Se dirigió al primer hombre que le pareció que tenía una posición económica elevada respecto a la gente a su alrededor y activando su geass le dijo: "Dame algo de dinero, lo suficiente como para alquilar un cuarto en un hotel por una noche y guíame a una tienda de equipos de cómputo"

Esa noche Lelouch se dirigió a un hotel donde pasar su primera noche en este nuevo mundo y se dispuso a investigar este nuevo mundo con ayuda de internet mientras esperaba la pizza que había encargado.

Prendiendo su laptop se dijo así mismo: "Veamos qué diferencias tiene este mundo con el mío, la Inconsciencia Colectiva me dijo que había divergencias desde hace varios siglos; empezare por buscar la historia de Britania tal vez ahí este la razón de porque la tecnología es un poco obsoleta en comparación a mi mundo".

Lo que encontró Lelouch era algo que no esperaba, ya que estaba acostumbrado a un mundo dominado por superpotencias tratando de aniquilarse entre sí y dominar a los demás. Lo primero que vio fue un mundo aunque igualmente plagado de guerras estas eran muy diferentes en cuanto a armamento y escala, todavía usando armas a base de pólvora y las guerras todavía se peleaban por recursos obsoletos como el petróleo y entre países de menor tamaño en comparación a su mundo.

Corroborando la información dada por la Inconsciencia Colectiva, descubrió que efectivamente la historia de este mundo divergía abruptamente desde la revolución de George Washington la cual tuvo éxito dando lugar a la formación de un país llamado Estados Unidos de América; otra diferencia importante fue el hecho de que los britanians no fueron expulsados de sus territorios de origen, manteniéndolos bajo el nombre de Reino de Gran Bretaña.

En lugar de las numerosas potencias militares de su mundo, había numerosos países que se organizaban en algo parecido a su _Federación de Naciones Unidas_.

Descubrió el desfase de épocas calculando que la fecha de su mundo medida con el calendario de este mundo rondaría alrededor de la década de 1960 a 1970.

"Ahora veo porque están tan atrasados en tecnología militar, probablemente se deba a que en este mundo en lugar de la sakuradita existe ese mineral llamado vanadio, no parece poseer las propiedades de superconductor de la sakuradita. Es la razón por la que no existen las superpotencias de mi mundo"

En los siguientes días con ayuda de su geass y el dinero de unos cuantos políticos corruptos, que generosamente le dieron bastante dinero y propiedades para vivir sin preocupaciones por varios años. Lelouch consiguió la identidad oficial de Lelouch Lamperouge de padres fallecidos recientemente y habiéndose mudado de Gran Bretaña a Japón desde hace 1 año.

También noto que en contra de todo sentido común había rejuvenecido un poco, su cuerpo se sentía de 17 años otra vez cuando el debería de tener 19 años ya, pensó que probablemente era un efecto de poder volver a controlar la activación de su geass.

Dado que la mayoría de la tecnología en este nuevo mundo era inferior a la que había en su mundo, saco provecho de ello creando un prototipo rudimentario de paneles solares que aunque inferior a los usados en su mundo, era muy superior en cuanto a conversión de energía.

Consiguió que su trabajo fuera publicado en revistas de tecnología, recibiendo ofertas por su diseño de panel solar; en las negociaciones con ayuda de su geass consiguió el 15% de las acciones de Mashiba Electronics la compañía que compro su diseño.

Estando resueltas todas sus preocupaciones económicas, Lelouch pudo concentrarse en buscar pistas sobre estos posibles aliados de los que hablo la Inconsciencia Colectiva.

 _Varios Meses Despues_

"Ha pasado varios meses desde que llegue a este mundo y aun no encuentro pistas sobre esos tales demonios de los que hablaba la Inconsciencia Colectiva" Se dijo así mismo Lelouch al tiempo que se dibujaba el descontento en su cara.

Pocos instantes después se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta de su estudio donde se encontraba pensando que hacer y al tiempo que suavizaba su expresión dijo: "Adelante"

Entro poco después su empleada Yuriko-san, quien se encargaba del aseo de la casa de Lelouch ubicada en el barrio de clase alta de la ciudad Kuoh; además de evitar que Lelouch se alimentara de comida instantánea.

"Lelouch-sama, vengo a avisarle que he terminado con todos los encargos de hoy y pasare a retirarme"

"Buen trabajo Yuriko-san, que descanses" Contesto Lelouch; honestamente por la forma de hablar y comportarse de Yuriko-san, Lelouch juraría que Yuriko era pariente de Sayoko y no le sorprendería que Yuriko fuera una kunoichi.

Yuriko se quedó observando a Lelouch un momento antes de expresar su preocupación por su empleador. "Lelouch-sama, sé que no está entre mis funciones aconsejarlo, pero pienso que debería de salir de vez en cuando; no es saludable para un joven de su edad estar encerrado todo el día" A pesar de hablar con el mismo tono profesional que la caracterizaba, había una nota en su voz de sincera preocupación.

"No te preocupes Yuriko-san, este día salí un par de horas a pasear por la ciudad y disfrutar del aire fresco" Contesto Lelouch, notando la preocupación en su voz al tiempo que sonreía.

"Me retiro entonces Lelouch-sama" Contesto Yuriko mientras hacia una reverencia y procedía a retirarse.

Lelouch la observo irse y reanudo su tren de pensamiento. "¿A que se refería la Inconsciencia con que en este mundo la mitología era real? ¿Se refería a leyendas urbanas? ¿Vampiros tal vez? ¿Monstruos japoneses como el kyubi?

Lelouch seguía reflexionando, en los últimos meses trato de encontrar indicios de ese mundo sobrenatural que no era tan increíble ni inverosímil como podría ser para alguien más ya que el mismo poseía un poder que iba en contra de las supuestas reglas de la naturaleza; y todavía más aparte conocía a una chica que era inmortal. No tenía dudas de que en este mundo podría haber algo que clasificara como sobrenatural, pero el problema era que no encontraba la forma de involucrarse en él.

Mucho de lo que encontraba, rumores y demás parecía ser únicamente historias sin fundamento.

"Según las palabras de la Inconsciencia Colectiva, en esta ciudad habitan demonios que podrían ser mis aliados; eso lo decidiré por mí mismo pero, ¿Qué tipo de demonios serán? ¿Serán como los demonios de esa religión con ángeles? ¿Cómo los demonios nórdicos?"

Lelouch se reclino sobre su silla y siguió pensando: "Si son demonios deberían destacar, puede ser posible que se vean como humanos pero algo debería hacerlos destacar del resto de gente"

"Eh buscado información sobre los demonios en internet, en libros; cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con lo sobrenatural la analizo, incluso ese folleto que me dieron hoy en la mañana con un círculo mágico lo tengo aquí" Mientras hablaba consigo mismo Lelouch tomo el folleto con el círculo mágico, aunque probablemente no era más que un garabato, no podía pasarlo por alto podría ser una pista de como contactar con lo sobrenatural de este mundo.

Mientras Lelouch sostenía el folleto en sus manos este empezó a brillar y un circulo de brillando con luz rojo apareció en medio de su estudio, para dar paso después a una chica que se veía de la misma edad que Lelouch o quizá un año menor.

La chica de pelo castaño y con una sonrisa tenue se presentó: "Demonio Reya Kusaka, presentándose a tu servicio invocador-san; eh respondido a tu llamado y vengo a cumplir tu deseo" Lo dijo mientras hacia una reverencia y luego espero por una respuesta.

Lelouch estaba sorprendido pero su expresión permaneció impasible; paso varios meses buscando indicios del mundo sobrenatural del que se le hablo y aquí por un golpe de suerte tenia frente a el a una chica clamando ser un demonio que claramente había sido invocada con ese folleto extraño que había recibido ese día.

La chica al ver que Lelouch no contestaba nada, llego a la conclusión de que había sido invocada por casualidad. "¿Qué pasa invocador-san? ¿Podría ser que me llamaste involuntariamente? En ese caso permíteme presentarme: Mi nombre es Reya Kusaka y soy un demonio; vine aquí con ayuda del circulo de invocación que tienes en la mano, probablemente se activó debido a que tienes un fuerte deseo" La chica mostraba una sonrisa mientras le explicaba la situación a Lelouch.

Al ver que Lelouch seguía callado, ella decidió continuar: "Puedo conceder tu deseo siempre que esté en mi poder y por un precio justo" En ese momento ella saco un aparato parecido a un celular y dijo: "Con este aparato estableceré el precio a tu deseo y tu decidirás si estás dispuesto a pagarlo; así que dime invocador san, ¿Cuál es tu deseo?"

Lelouch seguía pensando en las implicaciones, podía convertirla en su esclava, su fuente de información, una espía, las posibilidades eran infinitas. Ahora tenía algo con lo cual empezar a trabajar y era necesario empezar cuanto antes; le sonrio a la chica enfrente de el y le dijo: "Creo que he comprendido Kusaka-san"

Reya Kusaka solo alcanzo a ver como los ojos de su invocador tomaban un brillo rojizo ante de oír: "Lelouch Vi Britania te ordena…."


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí esta otro capitulo de mi historia, como siempre les digo que perdonen mi ortografía y si viesen algún error les agradecería que me lo dijeran; por favor no sean flamers, y pues los dejo con mi historia.

* * *

Controlar a la demonio frente a el, no le supuso ninguna dificultad. Lelouch solo tuvo que decir, "¡Obedéceme!" y en segundos tenia a una súbdito que daría su vida por el sin dudarlo.

Lo primero que hizo Lelouch una vez que tuvo a Reya en su control fue confirmar la información que había obtenido "Dime, Reya-san ¿Lo que me dijiste acerca de cumplir deseos, es verdad? Si es así, ¿Cómo se determina el precio? Cuéntame todo lo relacionado a esta forma de conceder deseos."

"Si, su majestad. Lo que dije sobre los deseos es verdad puedo cumplir cualquier deseo por un precio estipulado por este aparato creado por uno de los 4 Maos." Reya contesto inmediatamente a las preguntas de su nuevo amo.

"Generalmente ¿Qué tipo de pago es el más frecuente?" Lelouch pregunto una vez más y pensando que era similar a cuando CC le dijo que tenía que cumplir su deseo a cambio del poder del geass.

"Normalmente el pago va desde dinero pasando por objetos valiosos y finalmente la vida misma; como ya le había dicho majestad se tiene la oportunidad de retractarse si no se esa de acuerdo con el precio para un deseo" Contesto nuevamente Reya.

Lelouch continuo preguntando, esta vez acerca de los demonios, pregunto por sus fortalezas, características, debilidades, forma de vida y costumbres. Se sorprendió mucho cuando supo que otras razas podían ser reencarnadas como demonios.

Cuando escucho sobre la historia de los demonios, sus conflictos y su forma de vida actual; Lelouch se dio cuenta que había paralelismos en la forma en que eran tratados los demonios reencarnados y los no britanians bajo el dominio del imperio.

Supo de los 2 grupos de demonios que habitaban la ciudad y como estaban organizados sirviendo cada grupo a un demonio de alto rango y siendo considerados propiedad de este o como ellos lo llamaban su _nobleza_ ; Lelouch sentía un poco de simpatía por los demonios de clase baja ya que eran tratados igual que la gente de más baja posición social en su mundo, como si fueran propiedad de los de clase alta, y estos pudieran hacer lo que quisieran con los de clase baja sin ninguna repercusión.

Preguntando por demás aspectos de lo sobrenatural, Lelouch se enteró de la existencia de los Magos, de los Youkai, de la existencia de las demás mitologías y la existencia de 2 poderosos dragones que aunque parecían no tener intención de involucrarse con los demás eran tan poderosos como para aniquilar a todas las facciones juntas.

Lelouch estaba en un dilema sobre lo que tenía que hacer para amasar poder e influencia para hacer frente a la amenaza de la que había hablado la Inconsciencia Colectiva; tomando en cuenta la frágil paz que había entre las 3 facciones bíblicas de las que le hablo Reya era claro que alguien ansiaba desatar el conflicto entre estas, la incógnita estaba en si era solo un individuo o toda una organización, tal vez incluso no pertenecían a ninguna de las 3 facciones y en cambio querían la destrucción de la facción bíblica en su totalidad.

Lelouch no podía enemistarse con estos seres llamados demonios ya que la Inconsciencia Colectiva le dijo que estos seres podrían ser grandes aliados. Con todos estos pensamientos Lelouch pensó en voz alta mientras Reya lo escuchaba inclinada ante él. "Podría tomar control de estos 2 grupos de demonios que se encuentran en esta ciudad, incluso obligarlos a reencarnarme en un demonio para obtener poder físico y poder mezclarme en este mundo de lo sobrenatural, esto me ayudaría a reclutar aliados más fácilmente; el problema es que al parecer los 2 demonios de alto rango son familiares de 2 de los 4 gobernantes de los demonios, ¿Estoy en lo correcto, Reya?"

Reya respondió inmediatamente. "Sí, su alteza, yo sirvo a Sona Sitri quien es hermana de Serafall Leviatan-sama, y aún queda Rias Gremory quien es hermana del más fuerte de los 4 Maos: Sirzech Lucifer-sama; ambos valoran a sus hermanas por encima de las vidas de la mayoría del resto de los demonios"

Lelouch volvió a responder. "Si ellos quieren a sus hermanas aunque sea una mínima parte de lo que yo quiero a mi hermana Nunally, ellos serían capaces de notar que están bajo mi control y probablemente me aniquilen antes de poder ser capaz de usa mi geass en ellos. Debo encontrar otra forma de ganar poder."

Volteando a mirar a Reya, Lelouch le pregunto. "¿Los humanos pueden hacer proezas similares a las que hacen los demonios con su energía demoniaca, cierto?"

Reya regresándole la mirada contesto. "En efecto, los llamados magos pueden realizar efectos similares a los hechos con poder demoniaco, pero como yo lo entiendo la principal diferencia es que el poder demoniaco depende más de la imaginación y en el caso de la magia funciona mediante fórmulas similares a las ecuaciones y los cálculos."

Al oír la última parte Lelouch sonrió. "Supongo que ese será el camino a seguir, si de verdad la magia funciona de manera similar a las ecuaciones y cálculos, no debería tener problemas para dominarla." Lelouch hablaba mientras un plan se formaba en su cabeza.

"¿Hay alguna característica que permita a los magos realizar magia que los diferencie de la gente normal? Y si es el caso, ¿Hay alguna forma de que yo pueda adquirirla?"

"A lo mejor de mi conocimiento la única diferencia es la cantidad de energía mágica, no puedo sentir mucha energía mágica en usted mi señor, pero si usted me pidiese como deseo aumentar su energía mágica, entonces usted seria apto." Reya contesto ansiosa de ser de utilidad a su nuevo amo.

Lelouch desconfió de la declaración anterior, pero después recordó que ella estaba bajo su control, por lo que si ella dijo que para ser capaz de realizar magia debía pedirle un deseo, era porque ella de verdad creía que ese era el mejor curso a seguir.

"Podemos probarlo, después de todo dijiste que puedo rehusarme si no estoy de acuerdo con el precio." Lelouch hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

"Yo Lelouch Vi Britania deseo aumentar mi energía mágica a niveles comparables a los de un mago de alto calibre." Reya uso entonces su aparato para mandar la solicitud de deseo y el precio que llego como respuesta la dejo sorprendida durante unos instantes antes de hablar. "Mi señor normalmente este tipo de deseos costaría gran parte de la esperanza de vida de una persona, en casos extremadamente raros he oído de gente que tuvo la suerte de solo tener que dar la mitad de su vida, pero en su caso majestad el precio solamente es un mes de su vida restante, por alguna razón su vida vale demasiado"

Lelouch atribuyo el bajo precio a hecho de que el conquisto en su totalidad su mundo de origen" Ya veo, acepto el precio que ha sido establecido, así que Diablo Reya Kusaka concede mi deseo." Al decir esto lo último que vio fue una luz rojiza rodeándolo y después perdió el conocimiento.

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que Lelouch había esclavizado a Reya Kusaka y logro obtener el acceso a la información del mundo sobrenatural; en cuanto había recuperado la consciencia Reya le había enseñado a manifestar su poder de forma sencilla y algunos cuantos hechizos ofensivos.

Lelouch le ordeno a Reya que actuara normal y siguiera obedeciendo a su actual ama Sona Sitri; pidió que se le informara de todas las actividades realizadas por los demonios en la ciudad cada 2 semanas e inmediatamente si pasaba algo de alta peligrosidad, Reya tenía un celular mediante el cual Lelouch podía contactarla inmediatamente, por su parte Lelouch tenía un sello con el cual podía invocar a Reya en cualquier lugar en caso de que estuviera en peligro o necesitara de su presencia.

Discretamente Lelouch empezó a adquirir la mayoría de las acciones de su compañía y después bajo diversas organizaciones bajo su control empezó a absorber empresas que estuvieran en las ramas de la cibernética, electrónica y energía; teniendo ninguna preocupación económica empezó a realizar su evaluación sobre su futuro posible maestro, había deseado hace una semana una lista con toda la información y ubicación de los magos alejados de las grandes organizaciones de magia con el fin de lograr que alguno de ellos le enseñara magia.

Cristoph Sartorius fue elegido ya que se especializaba en magia de manipulación así como ilusiones, las magias anteriores en conjunción con su poder de obediencia absoluta trabajarían maravillosamente bien; sin embargo para adquirir sus enseñanzas necesitaría viajar hasta Alemania ya que era donde residía ese mago.

Mientras Lelouch estaba pensando en si controlar o convencer al mago a su causa, Yuriko-san entro a su despacho. "Lelouch-sama los preparativos para su viaje están hechos, su transporte lo está esperando para llevarlo al aeropuerto." Yuriko hablo respetuosamente mientras hacia una reverencia.

"Gracias Yuriko-san, he dejado instrucciones a los demás empleados de la casa para que obedezcan tus ordenes, así como también al personal de seguridad, cuento contigo Yuriko-san." Lelouch se levantó de su asiento mientras se dirigía a la salida de su mansión, en el vestíbulo vio a sus demás empleados reunidos para despedirlo, había contratado a cada uno de ellos por su eficiencia y sobre todo porque podía ver que todos ellos eran gente honesta y agradecida con el sueldo que se les pagaba.

"Que tenga un buen viaje Lelouch-sama." Hablaron al mismo tiempo todos sus empleados al mismo tiempo que hacían una reverencia.

"Muchas gracias a todos, confió en que cuidaran bien de mi casa" Diciendo esto Lelouch salió de la mansión y se subió al carro con su chofer que lo llevaría con su futuro maestro y un paso más cerca de ganar el poder para proteger el mundo en el que solía vivir y el mundo en que ahora residía.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos, este capitulo tenia planeado tenerlo listo semanas antes pero aun sigo siendo estudiante y pues los exámenes y proyectos finales me abrumaron durante varias semanas; pero pues aquí esta un nuevo capitulo de mi historia. Si notan algún error, discrepancia o quieren hacer alguna observación no duden en ponerlo en los comentarios, y pues recuerden que es mi primer historia así que no sean tan duros conmigo, cualquier critica bien fundamentada es bienvenida pero eviten ser flamers por favor. Me despido, Feliz Navidad! y Feliz Año Nuevo!

* * *

Cristoph era un mago que se había alejado de sus demás colegas ya que no le gustaba como actuaban; muchos magos se creían superiores a la gente común y no tenían escrúpulos al utilizarlos en sus experimentos e investigaciones, parecía que el poder les iba quitando la inteligencia ya que a mayor poder creían que podían raptar y utilizar cantidades extremas de gente inocente y no sufrir consecuencias, sin embargo lo anterior era falso ya que la iglesia intervenía cuando la cantidad de víctimas era demasiado grande. El era diferente, el no utilizaba las masivas cantidades de personas que sus colegas usaban y solo utilizaba a gente despreciable que nadie extrañaría: pandilleros, asesinos, violadores; además aunque el era bastante bueno con la magia de ilusión y manipulación, el solo utilizaba esta magia como protección en caso de que estuviese en peligro, su verdadero campo de investigación era la alquimia ya sea desde pociones curativas, pasando por imitaciones de lágrimas de fénix hasta objetos que podían almacenar cualquier tipo de energía.

Lo anterior había llamado la atención de Lelouch, habiendo oído de parte de Reya como era el comportamiento de la mayoría de la gente con poder, se había dado cuenta que en cualquier tiempo, dimensión o parte del mundo siempre había gente que creía que por tener mas poder que los demás podían hacer lo que quisieran; en cambio Cristoph aunque experimentaba con humanos el solo lo hacia con gente que se lo merecía y lo hacia de tal manera que no llamara la atención sobre el de manera innecesaria.

En su viaje hacia la ciudad donde residía Cristoph, Lelouch había tomado el control absoluto de algunos magos que empezaban a salirse de control todo gracias a la información obtenida por su deseo hecho a Reya había logrado tomar desprevenidos a varios magos arrogantes y ponerlos bajo su control con ayuda de su geass. El geass que había impuesto sobre ellos era: "Obedece mis ordenes" por lo que ellos mantendrían su mente creativa pero no podrían desobedecer nada que el dijera, siendo la primer orden que fueran leales a el lo que evitaría que incluso indirectamente por sus acciones o inacciones el pudiera ser dañado o perjudicado.

Lelouch al poner un pie en la ciudad en que se encontraba Cristoph, acompañado de 5 magos que había subyugado previamente, se dirigió inmediatamente a su encuentro. La casa de Cristoph se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad de Múnich en una zona boscosa; gracias a una barrera mágica podía detectar intrusos y alejarlos en caso de que fueran personas sin poder mágico. Por fortuna para Lelouch había escogido bien a los primeros 5 magos que había subyugado siendo los 5 juntos un equipo capaz de penetrar cualquier barrera con la debida coordinación, y eh aquí que tenían a la persona que había logrado incontables victorias contra el imperio mas poderoso de su mundo de origen ademas de ser el primer conquistador del mundo.

"Empecemos, Erick y Joseph empiecen por esconder nuestras presencias y evitar que seamos detectados; usen los hechizos de mas alto nivel que tengan para esconder mi presencia y la de Ivan, ustedes escondan la suya con un hechizo inferior al que usen en mi." Lelouch empezó a ordenar a 3 de las figuras masculinas encapuchadas que lo acompañaban, ninguno trato de resistirse ya que aunque mantenían su raciocinio mientras no se les ordenase nada, en el instante en el que intentaran hacer algo que contradijera el hecho de ser leales a Lelouch perderían su libre albedrío.

"Anne y Elizabeth penetren la barrera desde otro punto sin intentar esconderse, necesito que hagan todo lo posible sin morir para someter a Cristoph sin quitarle la vida." Las 2 mujeres encapuchadas asintieron silenciosamente mientras se alejaban, Lelouch sabia que esto no era necesario ya que de la información que había recibido hasta ahora fue lo suficientemente acertada que le permitió tomar control de estos 5 magos, por lo tanto no debía ser muy diferente con Cristoph ya que los datos que tenia sobre el indicaba que el era mas un investigador que un combatiente y mucho menos un estratega.

"Un especialista en ilusiones debería ser capaz de hacerse cargo de las 2 magas que envía en no menos de 15 minutos, debemos dirigirnos hacia su ubicación en cuanto vean que Anne y Elizabeth son puestas fuera de combate, Erick y Joseph dejaran de esconder su presencia e intentaran todo lo posible por capturar a Cristoph con vida." Ordeno Lelouch a 2 de los magos que seguían con el mientras se ponía su mascara de Zero, y después agrego: "Probablemente Cristoph utilice ilusiones para que se ataquen entre ustedes, como ya les había dicho utilicen ataques que tengan un amplio rango de efecto para aturdirlo y dejarlo inconsciente; Ivan tu te quedaras conmigo listo para actuar en cuanto te lo ordene" Las 3 figuras asintieron respondiendo con un "A la orden, señor"

En su camino hacia el conflicto se encontraron con algunas trampas ilusorias que hubieran sido problema de no ser porque Erick y Joseph estaban alertas en detectarlas y disiparlas. Al llegar al laboratorio en el sótano de la mansión donde se alojaba Cristoph, vieron a Anne inconsciente y a Elizabeth de rodillas con la mirada perdida, mientras parecía que estaba atada por cadenas invisibles. Erick fue el primero en detectar a Cristoph sentado en uno de los sillones mas alejados de la habitación con unos pocos rasguños y manchas en su ropa; seguido por Joseph se acercaron sigilosamente para someterlo mientras Lelouch se quedaba atrás junto con Ivan.

"Si toman a sus compañeras y se van de aqui ahora mismo, juro que no los perseguiré; pero si continúan con esto los utilizare en mis experimentos sobre ilusiones de terror y tolerancia al dolor" Cristoph hablo mientras miraba fijamente a Erick y Joseph a pesar de que escondían con un hechizo de sigilo; sin responder empezaron a lanzar grandes cantidades orbes mágicos no letales pero si lo suficientemente potentes para dejarlo fuera de combate, inmediatamente Cristoph desapareció al tiempo que Erick atacaba a Joseph al parecer pensando que se trataba de su enemigo, Joseph bloqueo el ataque y Erick noto que se había equivocado de persona. Los 2 se pusieron en guardia mientras buscaban la presencia de su objetivo.

Lelouch e Ivan los observaban desde la entrada mientras instruía a Ivan para poner un hechizo de detección y una barrera que impidiera la salida del laboratorio. Al mismo tiempo Joseph vio como un mar de llamas caía sobre el, habiendo estado en guardia por la ilusión anterior Erick deshizo rápidamente la ilusión mientras veía como Joseph era alcanzado por llamas verdaderas aunque en menor tamaño, localizo la presencia de Cristoph siguiendo la dirección de donde venían las llamas mientras lanzaba una gran explosión hacia Cristoph, no sabiendo si había hecho el suficiente daño se preparo para el siguiente ataque mientras Erick ya se había deshecho de las llamas de pronto los 2 fueron atrapados por varios lazos de energía que no les permitía moverse y vieron una lluvia de ataques caer sobre ellos, sabiendo que era una ilusión la desarmaron rápidamente para ver como varios hechizo aunque menos poderosos y en menor numero impactaban en ellos.

La batalla duro varios minutos, mientras Lelouch ayudado con la vision de calor de su casco vigilaba las acciones de Cristoph y veía como Erick y Joseph recibían mas daño de el que provocaban de los ataques combinados con las ilusiones de Cristoph; Lelouch podía ver porque Cristoph se había especializado en ilusiones ya que al parecer sus hechizos ofensivos eran débiles y carecían del poder que otros magos podían darles a los mismos. Al poco tiempo Erick y Joseph sucumbieron a sus heridas desmayándose, inmediatamente Ivan salio disparado a inmovilizar a Cristoph con un abrazo de oso, en cuanto Ivan atrapo a Cristoph, al mismo tiempo Lelouch lanzo una granada cegadora tomando desprevenido a Cristoph y dejándolo aturdido junto con Ivan al mismo tiempo que Lelouch se acercaba y disparaba un dardo tranquilizante Cristoph.

Lelouch después de un tiempo llamo al personal de un hospital privado, en cuyo personal administrativo había utilizado su geass para que no hicieran preguntas y simplemente tuvieran listos personal medico para cuando el lo solicitara; dispuso que se mantuviera fuertemente sedado a Cristoph y que Ivan lo vigilara ya que el fue quien menos daño tuvo.

Mientras Lelouch regresaba al hotel en que se hospedaba empezó a evaluar su progreso: "Logramos capturar a Cristoph, fue buena idea el haberlo hecho distraerse por culpa de los ataque consecutivos de esos 4, veré si puedo convencerlo de unirse a mi sin utilizar el geass; de cualquier manera ya sea por su propia voluntad o con ayuda del geass el me enseñara a usar su magia. Ya que estoy en su zona de influencia, probablemente tenga que enfrentarme muy pronto a la _nobleza_ del demonio que se encarga de administrar la ciudad cercana."

Lelouch entonces se dispuso a dormir unas cuantas horas antes de cambiar turno con Ivan, para vigilar a Cristoph y comprobar la condición de los demás; mientras lidiaba con su disgusto del hecho de que aun no sabia mucho sobre la situación de este mundo y el hecho de que una guerra que podía afectar no solo la totalidad de este mundo sino un sin fin de ellos, entre los cuales se encontraba su mundo de origen. Tenia que apresurarse e identificar a sus enemigos y conseguir una fuerte base de poder con el cual poder proteger a Nunally y a toda la gente por la cual había ofrecido su vida en aras de la paz.


End file.
